Inmarcesible
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Como siempre, Levi y Erwin... siendo Levi y Erwin con flores.


**Inmarcesible**

* * *

_._

_En el sendero crece la peonía. _

_Llega el hombre y la arranca._

_Huele su perfume, deshoja sus pétalos, poliniza el mundo con su brutalidad._

_._

"¿Te gustan las flores, Levi?"

"Son bonitas… A mirarlas cuando caminas, me refiero. No le veo sentido a arrancarlas y regalárselas a alguien como signo de tu amor, ¿qué se supone que significa si lo que vas a hacer es ver esas flores marchitarse y morir en un florero? Si me regalaras flores, Erwin, pensaría que me estás haciendo una broma."

"Entonces recordaré nunca regalarte flores."

"Sí, recuérdalo. Incluso para mi funeral, sería deprimente. Lo único que quiero que se pudra en ese caso es mi cuerpo."

"Entonces tampoco flores para tu funeral. Apuntado."

"Pero me gusta lo que escribiste. Es cierto y es brutal. El hombres es brutal."

"Cierto. Somos animales después de todo, ¿no? Lo brutal nos es natural."

"Pero nuestra brutalidad solo tiene sentido cuando participamos del ciclo de la vida."

.

_En el mundo crece el hombre._

_Llega el gigante y lo arranca._

_Abre su vientre, caen los intestinos, un polen que poliniza nada._

_._

"Incluso en un cadáver putrefacto hay vida, Levi."

"Oh, supongo."

"Me sorprende escuchar tanto sentido común sin que hagas una apreciación sobre lo asqueroso que es dicha figura."

"Oh, vamos, sabes que diría que es asqueroso. Lo es. Pero una flor polinizando al viento… No es lo mismo que el cuerpo de un hombre esparciendo sus entrañas al mismo viento. No nacerán otros humanos de un cuerpo agitado al viento. Es casi triste."

"¿Casi?"

"No me importa realmente la vida de una flor. Pero por la vida de un hombre, no puedo evitar sentir indefectiblemente dicha o dolor."

"Eres demasiado humano a veces, que me sorprendes."

"No quiere decir que la mayoría de veces sienta dolor. Probablemente es dicha."

"¿En mi caso?"

"Sentiría dicha."

"¿Debo considerar mis sentimientos dañados?"

"Estaría feliz de que no estuvieras más en este mundo poniendo en riesgo tu vida más allá de tu cuerpo. Ya no tendría que preocuparme si esa taza de té está envenenada o si esos de la policía militar están planeando acuchillarte por la espalda. O si alguien te va a usar de chivo expiatorio. Estarías muerto y seguro. Me sentiría feliz de que ya no te pueda pasar nada."

"Si es en ese sentido, entonces también te quiero muerto a veces, Levi."

"No nos pongamos cursis."

"Asumo que ya es suficientemente cursi escribir a medianoche, ¿cierto?"

.

_En el sendero muere la peonía._

_Las semillas esperan adormecidas_

_el estío._

_._

"Para ser un hombre que solo sabe pensar en la humanidad, piensas de forma muy bonita sobre la naturaleza."

"Me gusta reconocerla. Creo que solo puedo hacer eso… no soy bueno en las metáforas."

"No sería muy útil, estaríamos muertos si las órdenes las dieras diciendo que las rosas son rojas y las violetas también."

"Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien."

"Me gusta la idea de que bajo nuestros pies hay semillas que crecerán a pesar de lo que pase sobre esta misma tierra. Casi me hace olvidar por completo mi miedo a que me pise un titán."

"¿Casi?"

"No es que me enamore por completo la idea de una flor como para olvidarme de la muerte."

"Cierto. Muy cierto."

.

_En el mundo muere el hombre._

_Será invierno._

_._

"Olvídalo, Erwin. Esto me salió cursi. Vamos a dormir."

"Esta noche dormiremos juntos, porque también es invierno en este mundo. Bajo las mantas nuestros cuerpos sudarán, el contacto de una piel contra otra, de nuestros fluidos y respiraciones favorecerá la aparición de bacterias y otro tipo de vidas, pequeñas, muy pequeñas. La vida seguirá en este mundo, sí, Levi, a pesar de lo que pase con nosotros. Tienes derecho a pensar que es cruel."

"Los humanos somos los únicos que pensamos en cosas como derechos, deberes, premios."

"Somos humanos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?"

"Si tuviera una casa, dejaría crecer ahí todo tipo de plantas. Solo crecer, la hierba mala y las flores y arbustos y lo que sea. No haría nada para mantenerlas vivas sino el simple hecho de dejarlas crecer."

"Porque es eso algo que no puedes hacer por tus pares."

"No. Y tú tampoco."

.

Un hombre

Tiene un patio delantero.

El pasto crece ahí

Hasta rozar sus puntas con las frentes de los niños

Los tréboles desbordan del empedrado y cosquillean las patas de los perros

Y las trepadoras han invadido las paredes blancas hasta solo dejar ver el verde.

Cuando un extranjero pregunta por el dueño de aquel patio

Le responden

Que ahí vive solo un hombre con las manos manchadas de sangre.

.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**La vida es una montaña rusa... Nosotros solo somos viajeros ocasionales...**

**Esperen.**

**Si la vida es una montaña rusa, ¿qué es eso que me está cayendo en la cara y huele mal, la vida de otra persona u otra montaña rusa?**


End file.
